


Take a Break

by motherfruckerdude



Series: Shameless Lauki [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Starvation, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hypoglycemia, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hc that kieran is good at cooking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Nurse Kiki, Relationship(s), Sleep Deprivation, for some reason there are no fics for this masterpiece of a webcomic, lauren's self-punishment thing really is not healthy, lets be honest lauren probably overworks herself, neither is kieran's, soph and eph i stg if you dont just let them be happy-, two vigilantes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherfruckerdude/pseuds/motherfruckerdude
Summary: Lauren and Kieran are a team.They take care of each other.When Lauren works herself to exhaustion, Kieran has to nurse her back to health.He's really getting sick of dragging her back to his apartment.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Shameless Lauki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695013
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> #LetLaukiBeHappy2020
> 
> Takes place sometime after chapter 38

You see, Officer Lauren Sinclair has this… bad habit.

Everyone has bad habits, whether it be overspending, nail biting, procrastination, or even picking your nose in public. 

Lauren’s bad habit is overworking herself. She’s been like this for the last 10 years, getting little sleep or forgetting to eat for something like work or looking over a cold case. Her new “nightly activities” haven’t been helping either. And before you get the wrong idea about Lauren, it’s important to note that these “nightly activities” do not involve prostitution.

Lauren Sinclair is one half of a vigilante duo called Lune. 

As you can probably imagine, vigilantism takes up a lot of free time. For someone like Lauren who scoffs at the thought of sleep and turns her nose up at full meals, this makes getting any sort of rest pretty challenging. Throw in her asshat captain (who definitely has it out for her) and self care is scarce.

That’s what brought Lauren to where she is now. Running from the police and right behind her other half, Kieran White AKA the Purple Hyacinth. Strangely enough, as Lauren ran behind Kieran her vision started to dim. As you can imagine, your vision dimming while you make spectacular jumps from roof to roof in an attempt to lose the cops is a pretty terrible situation to be in. She could hardly see as it was due to the dark of night, and keeping track of Kieran was getting more and more difficult. Her body felt like lead and all she wanted to do was lay down. Sinclair’s cognitive thinking was in the trash along with her reflexes at that point, and she couldn’t keep going for much longer.

Speaking of not going for much longer, she was starting to slow down and Kieran was nothing more than a blur by then. A blur that was getting farther and farther away. Why couldn’t she hear the police anymore? They were so loud a second ago… Where did the cops go? Lauren’s eyes wandered from in front of her to the street below, searching for the legion of men who had been right behind them a moment before. Wow, searching is hard when it’s pitch black and your vision is tunneling.

“Hey officer, you’re not looking so hot there.” Kieran? Where was that voice coming from?

“Right over here, darling.” Lauren spun to her left and almost tumbled off the roof, a hand grabbing her arm and hefting her further onto the building. 

“Calm down there before you get yourself killed. Don’t need my partner dying already,” Kieran said lightheartedly, a contrast to the way he subtly checked Lauren over, “Speaking of dying, you didn’t happen to get shot or something during our little excursion, did you?”

“Nah, ‘m fine…” Officer Sinclair tried, shaking her head.

On second thought, shaking her head might not have been the best idea, her vision swirling around with the action. Lauren reached out a shaky hand to catch herself on something, missing at first before latching onto something more solid. Warm, too, after she thought about it. Standing had seemed to be doing more harm than good by then, her shaking legs evidence of that. Using Kieran’s hand as leverage, she decided to try lowering herself to the ground. Lauren’s legs almost immediately gave out, dropping her on her ass like a sack of potatoes. 

“Lauren? Can you say something for me?” The voice- Kieran- asked. Now that she thought about it, no. That’s too much effort. And she told him just that. Which, evidently, was the wrong move because then he was laughing at her. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Her partner asked with a chuckle. Lauren had no clue whether she was hurt anywhere or not, everything ached so bad. She had no idea what to tell him, so she shrugged her shoulders.

A moment later and something swept Lauren right off her ass. Having no clue what was going on, all she could do was scramble in an effort to latch onto whatever was carrying her.

“Damn, you’re absolutely shameless right now, aren’t you? If you were in your right mind, you’d be throwing a fit.” Chortled whatever was carrying her. And now that she thinks about it, the voice sounded a lot like-

“Kieran, you asshole.” Lauren managed to mumble out somewhat coherently. 

“Ah, so you’re still with us! Any idea why you’re acting like an idiot?” He questioned in an effort to figure out why his partner was waddling around like a doofus. 

“Can’t right now, ’m busy.” She replied in total seriousness. Despite her vision tunneling, she caught the amused grin Kieran gave her. Looking a little closer, she could see the concerned furrow of his eyebrows. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, mom. ’m sure it’s nothing. You can put m’down now…” The officer slurred, attempting to placate the assassin. Unsurprisingly, he got even more worried.

Silence stretched over them as Kieran carried Lauren off the roof and started towards his apartment. He made sure his grip on her was tight, as she’d gone completely boneless at that point, refusing to hold onto him like a normal person. The assassin made sure to use the shadows of the surrounding buildings to his advantage, and kept himself and his partner hidden under the cover of night. 

After a while, the duo finally made it back to the assassin’s apartment. Kieran struggled a bit getting the door open, unable to drop the exhausted officer. With a grumble under his breath about not wanting to do this a second time, he laid her down on the couch.

“So, care to tell me why you dropped like that? Or am I going to have to guess?” He quipped, sarcasm dripping off the sentence. After a minute or two of silence, he nudged his partner.  
With a groan, Lauren endeavored to articulate what might have been happening, “Dunno, my oh so caring nurse… Maybe ‘m just dying.”

“Not on my watch! Although it’s hard to treat my star patient when they won’t tell me what’s wrong. When’s the last time you slept, or had a good meal? Those bags under your eyes are humongous.” Kieran went to his kitchen as he speculated, grabbing a cup and setting it on the counter. 

“Mm, these bags er the size ‘f yer ego. I haven’ slept in a week er so. No time…” Lauren murmured, trying her damndest to stay awake.

“....I’m sorry, did you just say a week? As in, you haven’t slept a wink in 5 or more days?” Kieran inquired exasperatedly. He glanced up from the toast and orange juice he’d been prepping for his guest and stared at her in confusion (and a little bit of fear). 

“Yeah. Had too much to do… Cap’n ‘s been up m’ass cuz I was a few mins late. M’ fault I guess.” Lauren rambled a bit trying to explain herself, inhibitions lowered.

At this point, Kieran had stopped his food prep entirely, anger flashing across his face like lightning. His grip on the table tightened, as he looked down at the table he was reminded of the last time he brought Lauren here. He never got her blood completely out of the carpet, a very light pink tinge left over. 

“Has he still been sending you on patrols? I didn’t know he enjoyed having his officers killed.” Kieran snarked, a dark smile on his face. He continued cooking for his collapsed partner, hands moving swiftly in practiced motions.

“Only embarrassments to the precinct such ‘s m’self, don’ worry.” Lauren muttered, mostly to herself.

The assassin caught her little comment, and it hardly made him feel better. He walked towards the couch Lauren lounged on, plate in one hand and cup of orange juice in the other. 

“Oi, sit up, officer. Wouldn’t want you to choke.” Kieran ordered with a kick to the bottom of the couch. He received a groan in response, his patient not moving an inch.

“Seriously, Lauren, sit your ass up and eat some food. I lovingly crafted this toast from scratch. Appreciate me.” The assassin whined at his partner, who laid prone on the couch. 

“‘M really not hungry… ‘Sides, you prob’ly poisoned it.” Lauren drawled, turning her face from the cushion to look at her partner. 

“Yeah? When was the last time you ate something? And no, I didn’t poison it, you moron.” Kieran quipped, pout on his face at the thought of his toast going to waste. 

“Uhm, ‘m pretty sure ‘m friend gave me a sandwich a few days ago. Not ‘ungry though, ‘m kinda nauseous…” The tired officer forced out with all the grace of a baby deer. 

After hearing how miserable she sounded, Kieran looked at Lauren. Really looked at her. The woman’s face was screwed up in discomfort. His partner’s red hair falling out of her ponytail, messy from rolling around on the couch. Lauren’s usually piercing aureate eyes now dulled with fatigue, highlighted by deep bags. Pale face now pallid and gaunt, lacking the life and color Kieran was so used to. It made him kind of uncomfortable, an odd feeling swelling in his chest that he couldn’t really name. He hated how useless he felt seeing her so unwell. 

“Fine. I’ll leave the toast, but in return you have to drink a ton of orange juice. You’re probably hypoglycemic at this point, darling.” Kieran acquiesced, handing her the cup of orange juice. Her shaky hands reached for it, and the assassin covered for his partner’s trembling hands, holding the bottom of the cup as Lauren brought it to her lips. 

Kieran watched carefully as she took slow sips of the OJ, eyes trailing from the cup up to her lips-

And snapping right back up to her eyes because he refused to even think about that. No.

Sinclair curiously watched on, eyebrow raised in question. She was feeling a lot better after that cup of orange juice. Her partner slipped the cup from her grasp and got up to refill it. Lauren’s eyes trailed after him, lingering on his broad shoulders before she forced herself to look away. 

After what felt like forever, the Purple Hyacinth returned with his partner’s orange juice, he crouched in front of her, helping her drink from the cup again. This time, he kept his gaze firmly on the sofa Lauren rested on. Eyes steady on the table behind Kieran, she passed the now empty glass back to him, looking down with a small blush on her face. The officer would not let herself ogle her partner’s shoulders, no matter how broad and solid… No!

After a lot of back and forth, Kieran finally wore Lauren down and she ate the toast. Albeit slowly. Very, very slowly, so as to annoy the shit out of him.

“You seem to be looking less like death warmed over… Think you’re okay to go to bed? You’re gonna take mine again.” Lauren’s nurse mentioned after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Can I borrow a shirt again?” Kieran’s patient asked swiftly, wanting to get out of the confining clothing and into bed. 

“‘Course you can, let me go get one for you.” He disappeared into his room for a few moments, returning with a shirt for his partner and dressed in comfier clothes. 

“Don’t forget to call your uncle and tell him you’re staying at a friend’s. You should probably call in sick to work…” The assassin trailed off, handing his shirt over to Lauren. 

“Shit, still have a ton of work t’do… I’ll need to go in for a half day, at least.” She thought out loud, knowing her responsibilities won’t just go away for the sake of her health. 

“Uh, yeah, no. You aren’t going in tomorrow. You almost passed out, Lauren. Take a break. Stop being stupid.” Kieran tried to reason, attempting to settle his partner.

“You’re stupid if you think my missing work ‘s a good thing! My cap’n will never let me hear the end ‘f it.” She trailed off miserably, thinking about everything she still has to do.

“Okay, no, it’s bedtime. Go sleep and we’ll talk it over more in the morning.” 

Finally, Lauren got some rest. While she slept, Kieran sat on his couch unable to stop thinking about his partner. Her carmine hair, how soft it looked… Her golden eyes, (pensive) how they always held that determined gleam… Her pale skin, smooth despite the toil she put herself through… Lauren Sinclair was beautiful. This was a simple fact which anyone with eyes would accept without question. But in his shirt, she was… Divine. Ethereal. Sublime. Otherworldly. Paradisiacal. Diaphanous. Words could not describe how utterly perfect she looked. 

That’s just what anyone could tell about her at a glance, though. What most didn’t know about his partner was just how intelligent she was. Lauren was determined, and stubborn. Completely devious, as well, using her abilities to her advantage. The confidence she exuded at all times, just how sure of herself she was, most men would be threatened by this. Not Kieran, though, he loved that about her. He loved h-

No. He can’t do that. It could never work… But why can’t they at least try? If Lauren Sinclair felt the same way, then why couldn’t they do their best to make it work? He trusted her, she trusted him… So why not try?

He should get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continues chap 1. pls lemme know if I should make a chap 3.
> 
> Lauren is still really tired.

He wakes to a door creaking.

Kieran’s eyes snap open as he leaps off the couch and spins to face the intruder. His eyes land on Lauren, still somewhat slouched and sluggish. A quick look out the window gave him a good idea of the time, it still being dark out. 

“Officer, mind telling me why the hell you’re up already?” The assassin’s voice was sharp, a testament to how tired even he was.

“I have to stop home for clothes before heading into work.” Officer Sinclair stated plainly, focused on getting her shoes on.

“We agreed to talk about you going to work in the morning. It can’t be past four, so go back to bed. Don’t be a moron, there’s no way you’ve been getting any quality work done while you’re this sleep deprived.” Kieran snapped, frustrated with his partner’s self-destructive behavior. 

“It’s not like I can just skip out on work-” A heavy thud interrupted Lauren’s half assed explanation. Her head snapped towards her partner’s form, fist firm on the coffee table, head bent down, eyes narrowed to slits, and his lips pursed.

“I had to carry your ass home last night because you haven’t been taking care of yourself, so forgive me if I don’t exactly trust your judgement. I’m not stupid, darling, and neither are you; you know you can’t be doing this to yourself. What I don’t know is why you won’t prioritize your own well-being over your job.” The man ranted with a chuckle, a sardonic smile on his lips. As he spoke he stood up from his place on the sofa, walking up close to his partner. 

“I don’t put my job before myself, and even if I do, I don’t see why it matters to you. Just drop it, Kieran.” Lauren shot back, eyes sharp as she stood toe to toe with the assassin. 

Azure clashed against aureate, gazes cutting and clashing with each other. Narrowed and unblinking, both refusing to break the challenging glare. The two opponents were weary, but determined. After what felt like forever, Kieran stepped closer, closer, and closer still. With every pace forward, Lauren backed up one. Her back eventually hit the wall and the assassin caged her in with his arms. 

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don’t want you getting killed?” His voice was seemingly ubiquitous, the low tone enveloping her. 

Lauren finally broke eye contact, head bowed to escape Kieran’s invasive stare. Her hands balled into fists and she bit her lip. 

“It doesn’t matter.” The cop matched his volume, her voice coming out a whisper. 

“Does it really not matter, or do you just not want to tell me?” He prodded, dipping his head in an attempt to regain eye contact. The Purple Hyacinth was a little shocked at her submission, the action unusual for the stubborn woman.

“Kieran...” Lauren protested, her voice defensive as she shrunk in on herself a bit, anxious and jittery.

“Lauren,” The man replied calmly, eyes steady on the woman in front of him. His hands fell from the wall to her hips, “why do you want to go to work so bad?” 

“Get off or I’ll shoot you right in your face.” She finished lamely. Lauren felt her face heat up as Kieran failed to hold back a deep chuckle.

“Oh, mon amour, there you go again with the head-shots,” the assassin slowly brought her closer, speaking in a low timbre by her ear, “now how about you stop deflecting and answer my question…hm?”

“...If I’m not doing my job, helping people, then I’m useless. I have this ability, so I need to use it.” She stated, outwardly simple, but the harshness of her voice implied otherwise. The officer held her arms tight to her chest, forcing her back straighter, chin up in an attempt to seem in control.

“Darling, not going to work for one day won’t affect anything. You aren’t responsible for everything that happens, and you’re entitled to a break every once in a while.” Kieran pushed gently, striving to get his point across as concisely as possible. 

His grip on her hips tightened a fraction and his thumbs began kneading softly into her skin. Lauren’s posture relaxed slightly, shoulders dropping. Despite the change in stance, the police officer’s jaw clenched and she shook her head. Kieran nodded slowly in response, putting more pressure into his hands’ ministrations. He started rocking the duo side to side gently, his efforts essentially rocking Lauren to sleep. When her blinking slowed and she lolled against his chest, he spoke.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Officer. You need to call in sick to work, then we can go back to bed.” The assassin murmured into her hair teasingly. 

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. You’re not that comfy.” She snarked, sidestepping Kieran to get to the phone. Her face was bright red and he snickered when he saw it.

“Your face matches your hair, now!” The man ribbed, doubled over with laughter.

“I have no clue why you’re so cracked up, it’s not that funny…” Lauren pouted, stomping over to the phone before dialing the precinct’s number.

Kieran watched fondly as his partner explained her upcoming absence to the receptionist. Her eyes were friendly and her tone was soft as she laughed with the receptionist. After a few minutes she finally said goodbye and hung up.

“That took a while, for just calling in sick.” He joked, eyes following Lauren as she went to take her shoes off.

“Well, that’s because the only time I’ve ever missed work was when I got shot. She was a little concerned, I suppose.” Officer Sinclair said mockingly about herself. 

“Does this mean we’re finally going back to bed?” Kieran asked, hope in his startling blue eyes. 

“Yeah, we’re going back to bed,” Lauren agreed, huffing out a laugh, “Just give me a moment to change back into more comfortable clothes.” 

Seeing her like this was nice, the assassin decided. He watched her go back into his room, eyeing her velvet smile and the warm look in her eyes. If only the majority of their interactions weren’t bathed in blood and duplicity. His mind began to wander, considering what she was like with friends. Was she always this content? Did she laugh and joke? Did she grin without the underlying smugness? He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her...

As Lauren shut the door behind her, her smile faded. She’d bantered with him and teased him before, but it wasn’t usually about something other than death and murder. Kieran was beautiful. His smirk was handsome, and the kind look he wore made him doubly attractive. The assassin was...nice. The assassin. Nice. God, what was she thinking! He was a murderer! He’d killed people, mutilated them, ruined entire lives! She wasn’t dumb, Lauren knew all that… So why was she feeling this way? It shouldn’t be possible, she’d seen him spill another man’s blood. Although, he did that for her. He’d taken another’s life for her, and she knew he regretted hurting people. He regretted killing in someone else’s name, no matter the good he was trying to do. Stop! Lauren needed to stop trying to justify his actions. He was the Purple Hyacinth! The most feared assassin in all of Ardhalis! 

Even though she knew all that, she found herself unable to help it. She…really liked Kieran. With his stupid(ly attractive) ponytail, keen sapphire eyes, and deadly smirk he’d broken down almost all her walls. Look at her, putting her trust in a ruthless killer. Pretty much setting her life in his hands. As Lauren buttoned his shirt over her underclothes, she caught a whiff of Kieran. Well, for an assassin, he didn’t smell half bad, she supposed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, tons of domestic fluff. Kinda open ended??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this took me so long, but I'm super proud of it and I'm really excited to drop it. Bc I'm so excited it's barely edited, so please let me know of any spelling/grammar issues.
> 
> It's also kinda short but sweet.

Her face was warm. Huh.

Lauren awoke peacefully from a dead sleep, the sun heating her face. A quick peek at the clock showed the time at 3:12 PM. For the first time in years, she finally felt well rested. Was this what everybody felt like after a full night’s sleep? No wonder Kym was always hopping about. Sleep combined with her natural chaotic energy pretty much gave her super powers.

Opening the door softly, Lauren yawned as she entered the living room. Stretching, she continued walking on her tip-toes, hands above her head. Sinclair eventually dropped her hands and walked regularly, running a hand through her hair. Taking a quick look around the apartment, she spotted Kieran on the sofa reading. He looked peaceful, but she could fix that.

“Good morning, subordinate. Where’s my breakfast?” The woman demanded, watching as her partner looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Wow, you sleep all day and then come bursting into my living room demanding food. I can’t believe this injustice…” Kieran cried dramatically, hand on his head as if feeling faint.

“You still haven’t answered my question, darling. Breakfast? Where is it?” Lauren continued, practically starving. She followed behind him as he bookmarked his book, getting up and making his way into the kitchen.

“Calm down, princess, I’ll make you something. What do you want?” The man turned to look at her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in expectation. 

“Hmm… Scrambled eggs and toast, please.” She said brightly, excited for her eggs.

“Oh, so now you’re saying please…” Kieran grumbled, getting the eggs, milk, cheese, and salt out and on the table. 

“Like you’re the most polite person ever.” Lauren retorted with a roll of her eyes.

“Wow, the amount of sass you’re giving me right now? Ridiculous. I don’t have to put up with this.” He said, pulling the bread out of the cupboard.

“Oh, you love it, you masochist.” Sinclair smirked. She sat at the kitchen table, head resting in her hand, teasing smile on her face.

“Tut tut, darling I hate to break it to you, but you’re the masochist here.” Kieran claimed, starting on the eggs.

“I could shoot you in the head. Right here, right now…” Lauren deadpanned.

“You really need to adopt a more creative murder ploy.” Her partner commented with his eyes on the eggs in front of him.

“I have a better idea! I stick to my headshots, and you don’t make me want to shoot your face.” She recommended while plastering on a deceitfully polite smile.

“You said that like there’s a chance of that ever happening.” Kieran chuckled as he put the bread in the toaster.

“Ah, you’re right. You just get more and more annoying the longer I’m in your presence.” Lauren nodded solemnly.

“Oh sweetheart, you act like the same doesn’t apply to you.” With a faux sympathetic smile on his face, the assassin turned to face Lauren. He leaned back against the counter, legs crossed in front of him as well as his arms. 

“At least I have more than 3 brain cells.” She retorted, laughter in her voice.

“I’ll have you know that I am very smart, or have you forgotten whose idea it was to stay home from work?” He asked as his pout was broken by a grin.

“Of course I didn’t forget! Why do you think I awarded you 3 whole brain cells? She replied, scandalized. 

“I thought those went to the multiple ingenious plans I’ve cultivated.” Kieran whined. He finally finished fixing his partner breakfast, so he plated it and placed it in front of her on the table.

“Woah there, subordinate, getting a little big for your britches, aren’t you,” Lauren said incredulously as her partner sat her food in front of her, “Thank you!” She rushed before digging in.

The man watched his other half eat as though she hadn’t in days, which may actually be true. A frown crossed his face when he thought about it. Lauren makes everything her responsibility; she always takes everything so seriously and thinks she deserves everything that happens to her. It really doesn’t help that everybody constantly takes advantage of her self-punishing tendencies. People like her captain, who are egotistical and act like everything they do is right. Kieran found himself getting frustrated when he thought about those sorts of things. Before he could tumble completely down the rabbit hole, Lauren spoke.

“Damn, Kieran. I didn’t know you could actually cook.” She complimented. A quick look down at her plate showed it completely cleared. A raised eyebrow in her direction had her flaming up.

“Oh shut up, I was hungry.” She sulked.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. This just means you enjoyed my cooking,” he snorted, smirk on his face, “Admit it, it’s the best food you’ve ever had in your entire life.” Kieran boasted.

“Woah there, remember your place. You’re still my subordinate.” Lauren deadpanned with an incredulous eyebrow raise. 

“Well, my humble superior, it’s a skill I’ve picked up after many years cooking for myself.” The assassin winked cheekily.

“Hm, maybe you could teach me sometime?” Officer Sinclair suggested with false confidence. Her eyes darted from her partner and back to the floor meekly and she began rocking on her feet, arms crossed against her chest. 

Kieran considered his other half. To many, the woman may have seemed to be casual but her nervous tics and overall idiosyncrasies were clear as day to him by now. For example, when she felt frustrated or tired she brushed her fingers through her hair. Or if she felt overwhelmed, defensive, or confident she crossed her arms. The assassin could read Lauren like a book. That made him apprehensive, because he’d become used to reading people but not knowing people and now he’d realized that he actually knew his partner. He might not have known her past but he knew her present, so… Does that mean…? Kieran prided himself on being unreadable and nobody knew him, but if he’d only just now realized that he really knows Lauren then-

“Kieran, don’t make a big deal out of it, it’s just cooking lessons. I can just have my uncle’s cooks teach me”

-Then maybe she knows him, too. But maybe that isn’t so bad.

“Aw, don’t back out on me, mon amour! I’d be happy to share my absolutely fantastic cooking skills with you!” Kieran enthused, smile turning a little softer at his darling’s scoff. 

Yeah. Maybe it’s not so bad.


End file.
